I knew you could do it
by mikesh
Summary: Jack becomes a parent on Mother's day. Contains MPREG!
1. Chapter 1

Title: I knew you could do it

Title: I knew you could do it

Summary: Jack delivers his baby on Mother's day  
Author: Mikesh

Part: one shot (for now anyways. If enough people like, may add onto it)

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone but the baby  
Warning: mpreg

"It's a girl!" the doctor announced from between Jack's legs.

"A girl? Did you hear that Bobby? I have a little girl," Jack said unaware of the tears rolling down his cheeks at this moment.

"Yeah I did. Congratulations little bro," Bobby said smiling while kissing the side of Jack's head.

"When can I see her?" Jack asked reaching out for his daughter.

"Let's just get her cleaned up and then you can," the doctor said smiling at the pair.

"So what are you going to name her?" Bobby asked finally sitting down to rest after 18 long hours.

'Has it really only been 18 hours since Jackie went into labor?' Bobby thought to himself.

"Bobby?" Jack asked again getting a little scared when his brother didn't even look up at him.

"Huh? Sorry kid didn't hear ya," Bobby said.

"I said I'm going to name her Gracie Lucy Mercer," Jack said.

"You better fucking be kidding me kid," Bobby said meaning business.

No way in hell was his kid brother naming his niece THAT.

"Happy to see you're back," Jack said smiling.

"Here you go sir," the nurse said handing Jack his daughter for the very first time.

"Look at her! She's so tiny!" Jack said.

"That's the way they usually come kid," Bobby said trying to hide a smile.

"Real mature Jackie," Bobby said when in response he got a tongue stuck out at him.

"Who said I had to be mature?" Jack asked.

"I did," Bobby said not being able to take his eyes off his niece.

"And who made you boss?" Jack asked also keeping his eyes on his daughter.

"Considering you have her now, you better be more mature then you were a year ago," Bobby said.

"I set fire to your coat once! Are you ever going to let me live that down?" Jack asked.

"That was you?" Bobby asked.

"No it wasn't. Must be those drugs they gave me," Jack said.

"They haven't given you drugs in the last hour," Bobby said.

"Actually we just give him a mild pain killer," the nurse said.

"See?" Jack said.

"Don't roll your eyes at me mister," Jack said.

"Yes _mother_," Bobby said.

"Just go get her uncles," Jack said.

"And what do you say?" Bobby asked.

"Umm…fucking now, bitch!" Jack said.

"Hey don't forget who was by your side for the last 18 hours straight," Bobby said walking towards the door.

He knew if he didn't get his ass out there, then he'd have two very pissed off brothers on his ass. Ever since they'd found out that Jackie was pregnant, Angel and Jeremiah had been mother hens to Jack. Making sure he ate when he was supposed to, got enough sleep and got to his doctor appointments. What Bobby wouldn't admit was that he had been the worse of the three of them.

"If you go outside and see a flower growing in the sidewalk don't bring it back in here. And if you see a woman who's pregnant don't come back in here," Jack said.

"Say what?" Bobby asked raising his eyebrow.

He was starting to wonder just what all was in those drugs they gave Jackie.

"It's a song," Jack said like that explained it all.

"Country. The shit she for some fucking reason likes," Jack said.

"Yeah I def have to stay around now. Got to make sure you don't screw her up kid," Bobby said walking out of the door before Jack could say something else.

"I'm going to screw you up. No I'm not. Uncle Bobby is just grumpy because he hasn't had his beauty sleep," Jack said smiling down at his daughter who currently was looking up at him..

"I'll leave you alone for awhile. Just call the nurses' station if you need anything," the nurse said.

"Will do," Jack said blushing red.

He'd totally forgotten that the nurse was still in the room with him.

**Waiting room**

"What took you so long?" Angel asked jumping up from his seat.

Had Jeremiah not been there, then he'd been in the room finding out what was going on. He and Jeremiah had been there since Jack had gone into labor. Jeremiah had been kicked out within the first hour of them being there. He, Angel hadn't been kicked out. He chose to leave when he saw how much pain his baby brother was in. He felt helpless knowing there wasn't anything he could do for him. Or that's the story he'd give you anyways. Really Jack hadn't wanted anyone but Bobby in the room. He couldn't explain it, but it helped having just Bobby in the room. He only felt comfortable around Bobby for some reason.

"Sorry it's not my fault the kid didn't want to come out," Bobby said.

"So what is it?" Jeremiah asked.

"A baby," Bobby said.

"No shit man! Is it a boy or girl?" Jeremiah asked.

"Why don't you go take a look for yourselves?" Bobby asked.

So with that all three men headed back to Jack's room.

**Jack's room**

"She's cute man," Angel said.

"Yes she is. And don't you be forgetting that," Jack said.

"So what's her name?" Jeremiah asked.

"Evelyn Grace Mercer," Jack said.

"Mom would be proud kid," Angel said.

"I know she is," Jack said.

"So can I hold my niece or what?" Jeremiah asked.

"Hey if anyone gets to hold her first it's me," Bobby said.

"Here. Don't you dare drop my daughter," Jack said handing his daughter over to her uncle.

"Jackie I'm not going to drop my niece," Bobby said.

"You better not," Jack said.

While the guys were playing pass the baby, Jack took the time to catch some zzzzs. He knew he'd be up within a couple of hours anyways.

**2 am**

"Hey we'll catch you tomorrow," Jeremiah whispered to Bobby seeing that Jack was already sleeping.

"Yeah," Bobby said taking his sleeping niece back from her uncle Angel.

"Thanks for staying," Jack mumbled half asleep still.

"No problem kid. By the way Happy mother's day," Angel said.

"Fuck off! I'm not a mother," Jack said.

"You had her. So what does that make you?" Bobby asked.

"Her father," Jack said.

"If you're her father then who had her?" Bobby asked placing his niece into her crib.

Once her _mother_ fell asleep he was going to take her down to the nursery so they could both get a good night's rest.

"Her mother," Jack said not realizing what game Bobby was playing at.

"So happy mother's day Jackie boy," Bobby said smiling.

"Fuck off…all of you," Jack said turning over and falling back to sleep.

"See you two tomorrow," bobby said smiling along with his other two brothers.

After both of them were gone he took Evelyn to the nursery for the night. He stood there at the window for a good hour watching her sleep his last name on her tiny wrist. It was about 3:30 when he decided to take her to Jackie's room for the night. He knew if Jack woke up and didn't have her by his side, he'd freak out. Or that's what he'd tell you. For some reason HE didn't want her out of his site.

Once they got back to the room, he got comfortable for what would be a very long night. But Bobby wouldn't chance it for anything. It didn't matter that for the next year the house would be non stop crying and diaper changes. If he could rewind the clock, he wouldn't. Everything happened for a reason just like Ma used to say.

"Happy Mother's day ma," Bobby said before falling to sleep.

THE END

AN: All I'd like to say is HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY to any mothers reading this.

Please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: I knew you could do it

Title: I knew you could do it

Summary: Jack delivers his baby on Mother's day  
Author: Mikesh

Part: 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone but the baby  
Warning: mpreg

AN: Well this was supposed to be a one shot. But since so many like it. Then I'll add on to it.

AN2: This starts the night they get the call from Jeremiah that Ma's been murdered.

**12 pm**

Jack was just getting back to the hotel room from another sold out concert. Tomorrow night's concert would not only be the end of their tour but also the band. After tomorrow night the band was going their separate ways. Had it just been their drummer, then they'd probably just replaced him. But that wasn't it. After announcing that the drummer was leaving, things just went down hill from there. Jack's plan was after tomorrow go back home, the only real home he'd ever known anyhow. He knew he could go solo and make it big and that was his plan. Little did he know as he entered that hotel room that those plans would be changed.

**Hotel room**

"Hello?" Jack asked into the phone.

He didn't know who could be calling at midnight. He'd told Ma he'd call her in the morning, so he didn't think it'd be her. And his band mates had all said they were going to go crash in their rooms.

"Jack, it's Bobby," Bobby said.

Bobby didn't know why exactly but ever since Jackie had entered the house, he'd had this strong desire to protect the boy from whatever came his way. Jeremiah had told Bobby he'd call Jack, but Bobby felt he should be the one to break the bad news to his brother.

"Hey Bobby! Long time no hear. What's going on?" Jack asked smiling into the phone.

"Hey kid yeah it has been a long time. I wish I could say this was just a social call, but it's not," Bobby said trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Bobby you're scaring me. What's going on?" Jack asked afraid something had happened.

"Ma's…been…shot," Bobby said.

"Is she ok?" Jack asked standing up from his place on his bed.

"She's dead kid," Bobby said.

"What? NO!" Jack yelled standing up.

"God I wish it wasn't true," Bobby said.

"NO! YOU'RE LYING!" Jack yelled into the phone.

"I wish I was kid, God do I ever," Bobby said.

"When?" Jack asked sitting back down on the bed.

"Tonight around 8:30," Bobby said.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

His mind was racing a mile a minute right now.

"Robby gone wrong the police say," Bobby said well more like spit into the phone.

"The funeral's day after tomorrow," Bobby said.

"I'm leaving right now," Jack said.

"No kid, you're in no condition to drive. You're only five hours away, just leave tomorrow morning. Besides I'm not going to bury two members of my family!" Bobby exclaimed.

"And what about you?" Jack asked pissed off.

He could tell that two to one Bobby was on a cell and was driving as they were talking.

"I'll be fine. I'll see you in two days," Bobby said hanging up on Jack.

"FUCK YOU!" Jack yelled into the phone while slamming the receiver down.

Letting his anger get the better of him, Jack then threw the phone against the wall. He picked up his jacket and headed out to the bar down the street from the hotel.

"I guess I better go after him," Steven said when he heard the door slammed with such force it sounded like it was going to fall off its hinges.

In response all he got was a grunt from his roommate. So with that Steven tiredly headed out to go find the lead singer. It wouldn't do for them if the night before their last gig he got himself either arrested or killed. Or both.

**Bar**

Right now Jackie's mind was on auto pilot and didn't know what was going on really around him. When he'd walked into the bar, the bartender wasn't going to serve him because he didn't look 21. However, when he saw the haggled look in Jack's eyes and the fact that Jack was the lead singer of Rose buds he decided to serve him.

**1:30pm**

It'd taken Steven awhile to find Jack because he'd looked in every bar between their hotel and this one. Jackie hadn't ended up in the bar just down the street, but the bar that was two miles away from their hotel.

It was a good thing Steven showed up when he did. The cops were about to haul Jack's ass away.

"What's going on?" Steven asked when he entered the bar.

"Sir this doesn't concern you," one of the officers said.

"Hey Stevvy," Jack said half smiling while almost falling over had the cops not been holding onto his arms.

"Do you know him?" the officer who'd just spoke asked.

"Yeah he's kind of our lead singer," Steven said.

"Well you can pick his drunk ass up tomorrow morning," the officer said.

"Hey can't we just work something out? I promise I'll take him right back to our hotel room and make sure he stays there," Steven said.

"No," the one officer said.

"Why not?" Steven asked.

Usually he could get Jack out by promising to play his mother until the next morning.

"He kissed him," the other officer said smirking at his partner who still looked down right pissed off.

"Yeah he gets that way when he's drunk," Steve said scratching his head.

"If you can promise you'll keep him restrained for the next 12 hours then you can have him," the officer who got kissed said.

He knew if they hauled him in then he'd have to write the reason down. And then he'd get mocked for it from the other guys. He really didn't want that.

"Deal," Steven said coming over and grabbing Jack.

So with that they left and headed out to the cab that Steven had arrived in.

'NO! You're straight. Damn it! You're married to a beautiful woman!' Steven thought to himself furiously when Jack kissed him on the cheek.

It wasn't until they were full on kissing that Steven lost it completely. He really didn't mean to be responding to Jack's kisses but found himself doing just that.

**Hotel**

When they got back to the hotel room they found their way to Jack's room and his bed. Steven just put it off as a few too many drinks he'd had after the concert before they headed back to the hotel. They finally fell asleep around five that morning with Jack curled around Steven.

**The next morning**

When Steven awoke he found himself still curled around Jack. He got off the bed as carefully as he could as not to wake Jack up. He didn't exactly want to be having THAT conversation this morning.

'It was just a one time thing that happened. Besides what's the worst that could happen?' Steven thought to himself as he slipped out of the room.

**Later that day**

When Jack awoke he was alone in bed, hung over and sore. Wait, ok he knew why he was alone and hung over but not sore down there.

"SHIT! What the hell happened last night?" Jack asked himself when he noticed that his clothes were the only ones in the room.

Him having unprotected sex wasn't a good thing. Only one other person besides Jack knew that he was capable of getting pregnant and that was Ma. He'd never told his brothers nor band mates that he could conceive. His fears were only calmed when he saw that he'd been wearing a condom. He was extremely thankful for that. The only thing he didn't know as he threw it away was that there was a tiny rip in the condom.

For the time being Jack decided not to think about it. Instead he needed to get to the bathroom to throw up whatever he'd drink and eaten last night.

It wasn't until Jack was in the shower that he started having flashbacks of what'd happened. He couldn't see the other guy's face but Jack knew he'd smelled that aftershave somewhere, but where he couldn't place.

After he dragged his ass out of the shower, Jack decided that he'd go find out which of his band mates this time.

It was no surprise to Jack when Steven confessed to coming and getting him from the bar. He usually was the person that dragged his drunken ass from the bars. When he asked Steven in private if they'd done anything, the blush gave it away. They both decided never to mention anything to anyone about it. Besides not only was Jack on a conceptive pill, they'd used condoms, so they were safe, right?

Next chapter: the night before he gets shot.

AN: Two things:

A: how old would you guys say Jack probably was?

B: How long from the time their Ma's killed to the end of the movie would you say it was? Days, weeks or month wise I mean.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: I knew you could do it

Title: I knew you could do it

Summary: Jack delivers his baby on Mother's day  
Author: Mikesh

Part: 3

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone but the baby  
Warning: mpreg

AN: Well this was supposed to be a one shot. But since so many like it. Then I'll add on to it.

AN2: This starts about two weeks after the funeral. It's the night before Jack gets shot. Sorry wasn't thinking about Sweets when I wrote this. Tells you how long it's been since I've seen the movie.

**THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS!!**

**December 7****th****, 2005**

Surprisingly Bobby fell asleep quickly tonight. Since coming back, he hadn't had a good night's sleep.

(AN: Italics is dream, bold italics is conversations from the movie)

_Pulling off the hood of the hoodie, Bobby noticed a white mist. A mist that surrounded everything in his path. He couldn't see anything but his hand in front of his face._

_The thing that was puzzling Bobby the most was that if memory served him correctly the hoodie he was currently wearing belonged to Jack. He knew that the pants did belong to Jack, because they were a lot tighter then what Bobby normally wore._

"_Ma?" Bobby asked seeing who he thought was his mother._

"_Yes it's me Bobby," Evelyn said smiling at her son while walking over to him._

"_So am I…" Bobby said trailing off._

"_Dead? No, not yet anyways," Evelyn said smiling at her son._

"_So what am I doing here then?" Bobby asked._

"_You're dreaming, Bobby. Now get your ass over here and give me a hug boy!" Evelyn demanded of her son._

_Of course Bobby did as he was told._

"_Oh Ma I've missed you," Bobby said embracing his mother._

"_I've missed you too Bobby," Evelyn said smiling while kissing her son's cheek._

"_Bobby there's something I have to show you. Something that…well let's just watch shell we?" Evelyn asked flipping on the screen with the remote Bobby hadn't seen her carrying._

_Bobby watched as Jerry pulled up in the family van and walked to the house._

_House_

"_**What?" Jerry asked pulling off his gloves.**_

_Bobby noticed that Angel and Jackie were both sitting on the couch waiting for Jerry but he, himself didn't seem to be in the room._

"_**You know what you did**__,__**" Angel said holding up the envelope.**_

"_**No! You don't know who you're fucking with!" Jerry exclaimed jumping up a little.**_

"_**Where's Bobby?" Jerry asked turning half way around.**_

"_What the hell is this?" Bobby asked wondering if this wasn't tomorrow's events._

_When Ma didn't answer Bobby decided to just keep watching._

_Bobby watched himself punch Jerry._

"_**What are you hiding, Jerry? What?" Bobby asked leaning over Jerry.**_

"_**If I found out you had something to do with what happened to ma, I swear to God Jerry, I'm going to kill you right here and now," Bobby said meaning it.**_

"_**No, Bobby NO!" Sofia exclaimed from the doorway leading to the hallway.**_

"_**Angel's gonna ask you some questions. And brother I shit you not the time for lying is over!" Bobby exclaimed.**_

_Bobby saw that Jackie was sitting on the couch looking scared now._

"_**We know you lied about your business man," Angel exclaimed also standing over Jerry.**_

"_**And we know you got mixed up with some gangsters," Angel said.**_

"_**Hold on!" Jerry said perched up on his elbows.**_

"_**Stay down!" Bobby exclaimed pushing his foot into Jerry's chest.**_

"_**Y'all think I had something to do with mom getting killed?" Jerry asked still on the ground.**_

"_**You got back 400,000 from mom's life insurance that you just so happened to forgot to mention," Angel said.**_

"_**She took out the policy for the girls, man, I ain't have nothing to do with that, come on!" Jerry exclaimed.**_

"_**You made the payment!" Jack said speaking for the first time.**_

_Bobby watched the rest of the fight play out. He didn't even hear the doorbell ring or see Jack go get it until his character did. By then however it was too late. Bobby had to watch himself hold his dying brother in his arms._

"_Bobby, what I just showed you is tomorrow's events. If Jack isn't stopped from going outside, then that's what will happen," Evelyn said._

"_NO!" Bobby yelled not realizing that he had tears running down his cheeks._

"_I'm afraid so," Evelyn said sadness in her eyes._

"_But why him? Sweet wants me! NOT JACK!" Bobby yelled._

"_Yes Sweets does want you. The way to get to you is through your brothers. Bobby if this one event isn't stopped, then you'll end up loosing Angel and Jerry too," Evelyn said._

"_But how?" Bobby asked._

"_Here's how," Evelyn said._

_The picture went on to show Jerry meeting with Sweets and handing over the money. Before Bobby could make it to his brother, Sweets put a bullet through Jerry's heart. Angel was killed by Fowler on the same day._

"_Bobby by not stopping Jack's death, you become a person no one can recognize anymore," Evelyn said._

"_Look at yourself," Evelyn said leading Bobby to the mirror._

_In the mirror he saw that his body was covered in tats now. The person staring back at Bobby wasn't the person he knew._

"_Bobby there's one other thing," Evelyn said._

"_What?" Bobby asked turning to face his Ma._

"_This," Evelyn said showing Bobby what would take place tomorrow night._

_Bobby watched as Fowler killed Green in the back alley of the bar._

"_Bobby you must stop tomorrow's events from happening. There's more then one life at stake if you don't," Evelyn said._

"_Don't worry I will," Bobby said meaning it._

_He'd put a bullet in both Fowler and Sweet's heads if he had to, to stop tomorrow's events from happening._

"_I know you will Bobby. One last thing, watch out for your niece. She and her mother are going to need you more then you'd think," Ma said._

"_Ma of course I'll watch out for Jerry's daughters," Bobby said._

_Instead of replying Ma gave him a smile. As she faded away, Bobby woke up._

Bobby knew after the dream he wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep for quite some time. After relieving himself, Bobby looked in on Jack who was sound asleep. He watched him sleep until his eyes grew heavy with sleep.

AN: OK folks got a question for ya'll.

Who would you rather see Jack with in the end? The father of his child or dare I say it? Maybe even Bobby

Next chapter: Dooms day


End file.
